


Champagne

by NEStar



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, getting married was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

In the end it was easy.

 

Kaylee's daddy said that he was happy enough to know that his girl had found a man who loved her, and not some half-rate grease monkey who'd just knocked'er up, he didn't need to be there to hear the preacher say some words.

 

Simon always looked classy, Kaylee's words, and Kaylee said she had the most beautiful dress a girl could want so that was taken care of.

 

All that was left was to find a preacher...

 

Kaylee had shed a few tears over that, but then brushed it off with a smile and a joke about how Book would be the first one to say that no one ever paid attention to the preacher at a wedding.

 

So when the day finally came and Mal set the ship down the men were a little surprised to hear Zoe, of all people, announce that the three men would be going to the meeting point to collect their payment while the women would be doing... other things.

 

The meeting went smoothly, only a minor scuffle and no damage done to the doc, and the men walked into the church to find the preacher and River waiting for them. River said something about the color of the frosting being changed, then pushed Mal towards the back of the church where Zoe and Inara were standing. The two women talked to Mal, then moved forward and sat down with River and Jayne.

 

Simon had taken his place by the preacher and was fidgeting slightly when the door to the church opened. Simon's jaw went slack when he saw Kaylee walking towards him on Mal's arm. The fluffy pink dress he remembered was gone, it had been dyed the proper red and instead of the skirt being held out by the hoop it was bustled back.

 

The preacher said his bit, then lead Simon and Kaylee through their vows to each other. It was Kaylee's turn to be surprised when Simon said with this ring I thee wed and slipped a band on to her finger.

 

After it was over Mal lead the way to a small bar. There was real food and drinking, and after the drinking, a lot of drinking, there had been some dancing.

 

It was late when everyone got back to the ship, well, almost everyone, Jayne had split off frpm the rest as the group past a whore house, Mal went off to the cockpit for the night watch and Inara said that she would see to River, who had fallen asleep and was being carried by Zoe.

 

The newly married couple stood in the silent half gloom of the cargo hold just looking at each other.

 

“So this is what River meant by new frosting.” Simon said as he reached out and ran his hand over the ruffles of Kaylee's skirt.

 

“Zoe did it.” Kaylee replied, swaying her hips so the fabric rustled, “As a present.”

 

“You look so beautiful in it.” Simon took a step closer and pressed a kiss to the corner of Kaylee's mouth. “I was speechless.”

 

“Then wait until you see 'Nara's gift.” There was a light sparkling in Kaylee's eyes “Close your eyes. And no peaking!”

 

Simon heard a zipper fall, then a rustling of fabric, “You can look now,”

 

Simon could feel his jaw drop, “You've been wearing that all day?”

 

Seeing Kaylee like this it was easy. All they needed was each other.

 

And the champagne colored slip.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was remixed for Remix/Redux 6, you can find the remix at http://remixredux08.livejournal.com/53852.html


End file.
